Smart computer devices such as a smartphone, a tablet computer are portable devices necessary for people when they go out. With the use of wireless networking technologies such as network communication technology of 4G or 3G, the smart computer devices allow users to surf the Internet anywhere and anytime to obtain information in real time, so that the users can work online to proceed with their official businesses and private affairs or social network activities.
Network activities, such as browsing the webpage, have the advantages of being independent of the location, privacy and real-time operation, and have been widely used in the access of information, managing official businesses, home shopping, etc. However, when users have questions about the information or the operation, the users can only find out by themselves without customer support personnel for consultation, or consult over the phone, which takes time and is not efficient.
In the prior art, there are some solutions to make customer support personnel readily understand the users' questions or to share the annotations or tips for the specific webpage between friends. For example, China Patent No. 102833277 A, titled “Method and system for sharing web link”, discloses a system and a method which comprises adding extended information on a browsed webpage by a first mobile terminal and sending the extended information and a web link of the webpage to a second mobile terminal, and opening the webpage by the second mobile terminal based on the web link and displaying the extended information on the webpage; and further discloses, in the description, that the extended information including a comment, a note and a text/image is highlighted and the extended information is displayed by using different colors, line thicknesses, font formats and font frame background colors according to requirements.
Additionally, China Patent No. 101441644 B, titled “Webpage annotation system and method”, discloses a system and a method in which a webpage is opened as a bottom-layer webpage on which a layer of Extensible Markup Language (XML) vector graphic webpage annotations including annotation layers created by the users is overlaid; and each user can create their own annotation layers on the same webpage to form a multi-layer vector graphic annotation overlaid on the same bottom-layer webpage. A user may simply share and send the website of the bottom-layer webpage and the annotation layer created by the user to an object of interest when the user needs to share webpage annotations with other users. In the situation where the user may alter an annotation layer, other users only need to update the altered annotation layer without a copy of the entire file for co-editing in a more efficient way of updating difference.
The technologies as described above both enable the user to make annotations of webpage and to write down the questions for consultation or tips so as to deliver them to the specified persons (e.g., customer support personnel or friends). However, the technology disclosed in China Patent No. 102833277 A only involves directly annotating on the webpage, so that the users can only annotate in a blank space of the webpage; and as a result, the annotations are disorderly, difficult to read, and particularly difficult to identify when the annotations are made or who annotates.
Furthermore, China Patent No. 101441644 B discloses a multi-layer annotation graphic webpage, so it is possible to quickly identify who annotates. However, for a smart computer device with a small-sized screen, it is difficult to perform such complex operations of annotation and reading and editing, causing problems in both annotation and reading, which obviously cannot meet the requirements of use.